There He Is!
by The Writer Triumphant
Summary: For the record, Gokudera is a romantic at heart. And half European. And very very gay for Tsuna. The end? Crack and AU, based on the flash video by SamBakZa.


**Pairing:** 5927  
**Disclaimers:** Crack and AU, based on the flash video by SamBakZa. Obviously I did not create the flash videos, nor do I own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

**There He Is!**

* * *

For Sawada Tsunayoshi, the day starts out rather normally. He falls out of bed to the sound of his alarm clock, makes it to school by a hair and proceeds to fail at life. And gym.  
When school is over Yamamoto tries to give him a pep-talk of sorts, but most of it goes in one ear and out the other because the baseball star runs off for practice before he can say anything remotely comforting, as cheerful as hes trying to be. Tsuna digs through his pockets and finds a few coins, deciding that if he can at least buy a Strawberry or a Melon Milk the day wont be completely ruined.

The small shopping district near his block is crowded with grade school kids buying snacks and relishing the afternoon hours. Here and there a girl and boy walk close together, smiling that smile Tsuna wishes could be on his face for once.  
And then, it happens.

_Tsuna__ will never be able to look at a drink machine again without thinking about the mysteries of Love at first sight._

Of course, being on the receiving end isnt quite so interesting. Tsuna drops his coins in, punches the buttons and watches the Melon Milk slide down neatly into the slot. To his left, Gokudera Hayato is having a heart attack.  
His palms are sweaty, his heart is going a mile a minute, and he desperately wants to pull the kid with the unkempt mane of brown hair into his arms and. Not. Let. Go.

_There he is!_

Gokudera Hayato is a transfer student, and hes in a different homeroom than Tsuna. (At least until tomorrow. Tomorrow hes going to demand a schedule change.) Otherwise this would have happened much earlier. (Tsuna will think on this later and be grateful, the tiniest bit, that it was just so.)  
Like Tsuna, Gokudera believes in Love at fist sight. He really does. Of course, Tsuna figured that for him it was going to happen under canopies of sakura trees and, most importantly, with a girl. Girl, sakura trees, and a mutual epiphany. This... well.

_For the record, Gokudera is usually reserved. Unless hes angry. When hes angry he tends to explode. Scratch that. Whenever he is absolutely **overwhelmed **by emotion he tends to explode._

_The hiss and pop sound of Tsunas forefinger and thumb opening the can is the last peaceful sound hell know for days to come._

WITH MY DYING WILL, I WILL PROVE MY LOVE FOR YOU!!

The can falls to the groud, Melon Milk fizzing out over the sidewalk. Tsuna could care less. Hes been seized by the shoulders and is staring into the vibrant blueish gray eyes of _another male_, and The Look is evident in them. Tsunas first thought goes something like this: _Someone please just shoot me now_. The second is startlingly opposite: _Hes got amazing eyes_.  
So naturally he squeals like a girl and runs.  
Problem is, Gokudera decides to give chase and follow.  
As he rounds the corner onto his block, Tsunas heart is pounding. Not with love, but with anxiety. Honestly, hed rather be in a much worse situation. Like, trying to swim 15 lousy meters with a shark on his tail.  
WAIT! Gokudera cries. PLEASE LET ME LOVE YOU!!!  
Tsuna would have dearly liked to groan and roll over dead from embarrassment, but hes still booking it at an incredible speed.  
_SAVE ME!!!! _he mentally wails.  
BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!! PLEASE DONT RUN _AWAY_! RUN INTO MY ARMS!!!

_For the record, Gokudera is a romantic at heart. And half European. And very very gay for Tsuna. The end?_

TSUNAYOSHI! Tsuna cries over his shoulder. By this time hes getting to his house, and hes way too freaked out by the randomness of the situation. But like hell hes going to let some _guy_ call him beautiful angel.  
WHAT? Gokudera calls back, his tone a little less in the clouds.  
MY NAME!! Tsuna shouts back, nearly tripping over a crack in the sidewalk.  
TSUNAYOSHI-KOI!!! LET ME LOVE YOU!!!  
Tsuna trips.  
Over nothing.  
When he opens his eyes Gokudera is standing over him, hand extended, The Look as clear as day on his face, his oddly silver hair framed by the sun hes blocking. It isnt Love at first sight for Tsuna. Not yet. He takes the hand, exhaling in not quite defeat as hes pulled to his feet.  
Gokudera kisses him.

_The end._


End file.
